Multiverse of Madness (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode begins in Undertown. We see Ben chasing Thunderpig. He transforms into Perk Upchuck and starts shooting energy balls at him. Right before Thunderpig is defeated, a portal opens up directly under Ben. He falls through and ends up in Mad Ben's world, where he sees Ben 23, Mad Rook, and Professor Paradox as the intro starts. After the intro, we see Ben asking Paradox why he brought him there. Paradox tells him that he had to grab the greatest warriors in the multiverse to stop a problem in the Mad dimension. Ben asks him why he's talking like he's never met him, but Paradox tells him he never has. Ben looks confused, but Paradox explains that his future self must have met him in Ben's past. Ben surprisingly understands and Mad Rook tells him that Dr. Psychobos and Mad Ben have broken out of prison and are trying to retake the mad world. The Bens and Paradox then start to search for Mad Ben and Psychobos, but they come up behind them pretty quickly. Mad Ben turns into Way Big and Ben 23 turns into Dino-Mighty. Ben 23 chases Psychobos. Ben Prime then dials Humungousaur, but turns into Way Big instead, stating that Way Big is actually a better option, and he can't believe he didn’t try him to begin with. We then get a fight scene between the two Way Bigs, but they both end up timing out. Meanwhile, Dr. Psychobos has escaped from Ben 23, and has started to work on a machine. When he activates it, him, Ben Prime, Ben 23, and Mad Ben are teleported, while a black hole opens up near mad earth, sucking it in and killing everybody on it. Professor Paradox managed to teleport to the Bens and Psychobos before he was able to be sucked in. We see that everybody has been transported into a black void. Inside it, there are an endless amount of portals. Everybody floats around inside the void. The heroes and villains' eyes lock. Ben 23 turns into Build-A-Guy, Mad Ben turns into Echo Echo, and Ben Prime dials Rath, but turns into Overkill. Build-A-Guy and Overkill start fighting Echo Echo as he keeps duplicating and gaining the upper-hand while Psychobos runs into a dimension. Paradox suddenly appears and asks Ben Prime where Psychobos is. Ben realizes he's missing and floats to Paradox as Psychobos comes out of a portal, bringing an alternate Maltruant with him. Ben 23 changes into Electricyeti and keeps fighting Echo Echo while Ben Prime times out. Paradox starts fighting Maltruant and knocks out Psychobos. After a few minutes of fighting, Ben Prime's Omnitrix recharges as he dials Clockwork, but ends up giving him Gravattack. Ben just complains about how he’s supposed to use Gravattack in a multiverse gateway with no gravity before he realizes that Gravattack has his own gravitational pull. He starts forcing Maltruant to orbit him, but he breaks free and flies into a portal, hitting Mad Ben into it in the process. Ben 23 changes to Freezeghost and grabs Psychobos. Paradox transports them to prime earth while Ben changes back and follows them. Ben runs through a dark forest for a bit, searching for Maltruant and Mad Ben, before he finds a white wall, like the gates to a facility. He then hears footsteps and sees Mad Ben and Maltruant right behind him. Mad Ben turns into Murk Upchuck as he walks towards him. Ben then starts talking to the Omnitrix, saying "You haven given me the right alien all day, so PLEASE GIVE ME CLOCKWORK!!!!!". He selects Clockwork, but turns into a new alien (Nocturnal). All of a sudden, Ben's eyes turn red, and he's able to see much more clearly. He then starts fighting Upchuck and Maltruant with his extra arms. He manages to crush Mad Ben’s Power Watch, causing him to turn back. Ben is then cornered by Maltruant. When all hope seems lost, Maltruant starts to fade away. As he does, we see Professor Paradox standing behind him. He tells Ben that he killed this Maltruant's past self, resulting in this version never existing. He then transports Ben and Mad Ben to Prime earth. We cut to inside the new Plumber base. We see Ben walk by two cells, the cells of Mad Ben and Dr. Psychobos. The screen cuts to black and the episode ends after that. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Nocturnal makes his debut. *Way Big, Perk Upchuck, and Gravattack make their The Ultimate Omniverse debuts. *The Power Watch is destroyed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 23 *Professor Paradox *Mad Rook Villains *Mad Ben *Maltruant *Dr. Psychobos *Thunderpig Aliens Used *Perk Upchuck *Way Big (intended alien was Humungousaur) *Overkill (intended alien was Rath) *Gravattack (intended alien was Clockwork) *Nocturnal (intended alien was Clockwork) By Mad Ben *Way Big *Echo Echo *Murk Upchuck By Ben 23 *Dino-Mighty *Build-A-Guy *Electricyeti *Freezeghost Allusions *The episode is named after the Marvel movie: Dr. Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. **Madness is in the title due to Mad Ben. Trivia *This is the first episode of Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse to not include Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko. *This episode shows the first meeting of Ben and Professor Paradox from Paradox’s point of view. *Every character that lived on Mad earth (excluding Mad Ben and Dr. Psychobos) are killed in this episode. Category:Episodes